A thermoplastic resin film in which plural layers each containing a thermoplastic resin are laminated has hitherto been known. For example, as disclosed in the following Patent Documents 1 to 3, there is a film (membrane) which has enhanced tear resistance by being made into a multilayer structure. By sticking this film to a pane of window glass, it is possible to prevent the window glass from breaking and to prevent broken pieces of glass from scattering. However, the tear resistance of the above-mentioned film is still insufficient, and there are cases where the required quality for crime prevention performance cannot be satisfied. Moreover, there are cases where a poor appearance caused by the interference fringe and interference color attributed to the multilayer structure occurs.
On the other hand, as a sheet of glass which is hardly broken against breaking through the sheet and is excellent in impact resistance and penetration resistance against physical impact, a sheet of laminated glass has hitherto been known. The laminated glass is produced by sandwiching an interlayer film for laminated glass between a pair of glass plates.